Prélude Amoureux
by Barbie56
Summary: Suite à la saison 2, premier rdv : Derek a une nouvelle importante à annoncer à Meredith.


_**Auteur :** Barbie  
**Date : **17 octobre 2006  
**Pairing : **Derek & Meredith  
**Rating :** M  
**Genre :** One Shot  
**Saison :** après la saison 2_

_**Note De L'Auteur :** Ceci est ma 1ere fic du genre... je ne pense pas être tombée dans la vulgarité, de toute façon, même avec la meilleure volonte, je n'aurai pas pu Alors on dira que la rating est là pour le sujet, que mon besoin de "soft attitude" est toujours présente, mais que tout de même... vous verrez bien quoi ! Soyez indulgents ! _

* * *

Ça commence comme un soir ordinaire. Comme un rendez-vous ordinaire. Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas. Il ne l'est pas parce que c'est leur première fois. Pas « techniquement parlant », ils se sont déjà retrouvés seuls dans cette maison. Mais c'est la première fois dans leur relation qu'ils ont décidé d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Une décision qui engendre de la peur. Une peur qui lui noue le ventre tandis qu'elle monte les escaliers. Elle est juste derrière lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Derek l'avait invitée le plus simplement du monde. Comme un premier rendez-vous. Sauf que ce n'en était pas un. Pas un « classique » en tout cas. Le restaurant était coquet, l'ambiance intime, les couleurs chatoyantes. Une petite table à l'écart, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et un docteur Sheperd plus séduisant que jamais, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur cette flûte de champagne qu'il n'avait toujours terminée. Un silence pesant qu'elle finit par briser :

- Alors… qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

Derek voulait lui parler. Il le lui avait dit en l'invitant la veille. Devant tous les internes. Et maintenant, elle attendait qu'il le fasse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meredith referme la porte derrière elle. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité mais la silhouette de l'homme qui l'a précédée se dessine en une ombre imposante. Elle baisse la tête, comme si la punition allait bientôt tomber sur sa petite personne. Il lui sourit. Cette fois-ci, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas. Elle s'approche de lui, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir… murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et reposa sa flûte. Ses coudes trouvèrent rapidement leur place sur la table, elle put enfin poser son menton sur ses mains. Derek lui rendit son sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Un juste mélange entre une femme séduisante et une petite fille fragile. Attirance et protection. Etre un amant ou être un grand frère avec elle. La perspective d'une relation semi incestueuse lui avait toujours plu. A son tour, il déposa sa flûte sur table, ses doigts glissant sur le pied du verre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De sa main, il caresse sa joue. Amoureusement. Au fond de ses yeux, Meredith décèle cette petite étincelle qui la fait tant craquer. A nouveau, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Cet homme la rend complètement folle, alors, à quoi bon le nier ? Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tu es ravissante.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ce dont il voulait parler mais elle accepte ce compliment volontiers. Après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi cette petite robe rouge par hasard. Elle était exactement de la même couleur que la chemise qu'il portait, lors de leur première rencontre. La couleur de leur histoire. Un petit clin d'œil au destin.

- J'espérai que tu la remarquerais…

- Comment aurai-je pu passer à côté !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une bien jolie robe, certes, mais depuis le début de la soirée, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la lui enlever. Faire glisser ces fines bretelles. Découvrir ce corps tant désiré. Ses formes douces et généreuses. Du revers de la main, il caresse cette peau douce qui lui a tellement manquée. Meredith en profite pour enfouir ses mains dans ses propres cheveux et défaire le nœud qui les maintient attacher. Elle sait qu'il les préfère détachés.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle le regarda, l'air interrogateur. Puis, elle but le fond de champagne qui lui restait, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien une idée d'homme de commencer un repas par du champagne. Si cette initiative était venue d'elle… elle aurait préféré l'ouvrir dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- Je trouve cet endroit charmant, dit-elle.

- Depuis que je suis arrivé à Seattle, je suis passé plusieurs fois devant. En repérage. Mais je n'avais pas encore osé y entrer.

- Pas même avec Addison ?

Elle savait que sa remarque n'était peut-être pas en accord avec le moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, mais si Derek ne se décidait pas à parler, c'était à elle de l'y pousser. Et comme bien souvent leur conservation retombait sur son mariage…

- Non, répondit-il en souriant. J'attendais un événement bien particulier.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Du coin de l'œil, Meredith voit le morceau de tissu glisser le long de son corps. Elle est nue, offerte. Rien que pour lui. Apparemment, cette petite merveille n'a pas tardé à faire son effet. Elle l'a achetée la veille au soir, en rentrant de l'hospital. Une occasion particulière mérite bien un petit achat particulier. Elle parvient à contenir ses gémissements. Elle pince ses lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aller trop rapidement. De la naissance de son cou jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins, il trace de sa langue une empreinte semblable à une brûlure.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

A défaut de se confier, il sortit de nulle part une pochette blanche qu'il déposa sous le nez de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua immédiatement le cachet.

- Ouvre la !

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, elle osa enfin ouvrir la pochette. Un acte de divorce. Signé. Derek retenait son souffle. Trois jours qu'il préparait son coup. Il espérait qu'elle réagirait comme il l'espérait. Peut-être même au delà de ses espérances.

- Derek… tu…

- C'est officiel, je suis un homme libre !

Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Et ta femme ?

- Plus de femme ! Plus de mariage ! Plus d'alliance ! s'exclama-t-il

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu la porter !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il a des doigts fins, parfaitement dessinés. Des doigts experts. Un pur délice que d'être entre les mains d'un chirurgien. Meredith ne peut soutenir plus longtemps cette douce torture. Elle cesse de refouler ses gémissements, à la plus grande satisfaction de son amant. Alors qu'il s'attarde sur la peau suave de son ventre, elle plonge ses mains dans ses épais cheveux noirs pour garder un maximum de contact avec lui. Pouvoir le sentir. Le toucher. Etre près de lui. Etre avec lui. Et plus encore.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Je pensais que cette nouvelle t'enchanterait…

Derek était déçu par la réaction de la jeune femme. Bien évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute immédiatement au cou. Mais qu'elle manifeste un temps soit peu sa joie !

- Mais je le suis ! répliqua-t-elle. Sauf que…

Il l'observa, incrédule.

- Que quoi ?

- C'est un pas énorme que tu fais vers moi. J'imagine que tu attends quelque chose en contre partie.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il remonte enfin jusqu'au son visage et mordille délicatement son menton. Meredith se met à rire, légèrement nerveuse. On dirait une enfant. Elle l'écarte doucement pour croiser son regard. Un sourire mi satisfait mi déçu s'est dessiné sur son visage. Alors elle s'affaire à retirer sa veste, à dénouer sa cravate, à ouvrir sa chemise… Elle le déshabille agilement. Il frémit à chacun de ses gestes. La hâte. L'envie. L'excitation. Tout un cocktail de sensations incontrôlables. Il ne veut plus lui laisser de temps, il l'attrape par la taille et la fait basculer sur le lit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Ton vétérinaire… je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Elle se retint de rire. Mais Derek insista plus encore :

- Envoie-le balader. Donne-lui congé. Fais ce que tu veux mais par pitié, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler !

- Et si je prenais un autre chien ?

Elle jouait avec lui avec plaisir.

- Plus jamais ! Je t'en prie !

- Derek…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et se jeta à ses pieds. Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers eux mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Elle lui fit signe de se relever mais il n'obéit pas.

- Docteur Grey, je vous implore… Veuillez oublier monsieur le véto. C'est un des meilleurs neurochirurgiens divorcés du pays qui vous le demande à genou !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En basculant sur le lit, Meredith s'est retrouvée prisonnière sous le corps de son amant. Il se débarrasse rapidement de son pantalon et reprend ses caresses là où il les avait laissées. Elle s'agrippe comme elle peut à lui, griffant son dos et ses épaules. Elle parvient à lui arracher quelques plaintes rauques. Elle se cambre de plaisir tandis qu'il dépose une multitude de baisers sur la peau de son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Finn est un garçon gentil, lâcha-t-elle.

Cette remarque était sincère. Derek en était persuadé. Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours d'être « gentil ».

- Et il n'a jamais fait de moi une vilaine maîtresse briseuse de mariage.

- Je ne suis plus marié !

- Mais je reste la vilaine maîtresse, et en plus, je suis véritablement une briseuse de mariage.

Elle se tut. Il sourit.

- Addison est désormais mon ex-femme. Ce qui fait de toi mon ex-maîtresse. Et tu n'as jamais été vilaine, ni avant, ni après.

Derek marqua une pause et se pencha vers la jeune femme, pour lui chuchoter :

- Tu étais la plus sexy de toutes les vilaines maîtresses que j'ai pu rencontrer !

- Et tu en as rencontrées beaucoup avant moi ?

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce que c'était que d'être amoureux avant toi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils ne sont maintenant plus que deux corps enlacés, allant et venant au même rythme. Deux peaux qui se frôlent, deux âmes qui se lient, deux êtres qui s'unissent en un ballet infernal. Elle cherche à capter son regard, à rester le plus longtemps avec lui, voulant être consciente des moindres secondes partagées avec lui. Elle sent sa peau moite collée à la sienne, perçoit son souffle balayant son cou, entend ses gémissements de plaisir qui viennent mourir au creux de son oreille. Ils sont libres. Ils sont seuls au monde. Ils sont bien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Amoureux ?

Elle était fébrile à l'attente d'une réponse. Elle l'aimait et ne s'en était jamais cachée. Mais lui… jamais il ne lui avait véritablement fait part de ses sentiments à son égard.

- Oui mademoiselle, je suis un neurochirurgien bourré de talents, fraîchement divorcé, et amoureux d'une jeune femme magnifique qui n'imagine pas à quel point… qui n'imagine pas à quel point je l'aime.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'est leur première fois depuis que tout a changé. La première fois depuis qu'ils se sont choisis. La première fois depuis qu'il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Et puis, sait-on jamais… après avoir été une vilaine maîtresse, tu pourrais devenir une magnifique épouse, non ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Et ce n'est peut-être que le début des changements.


End file.
